


tell me what you find when you read my mind

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photographs, the hurt isnt that big tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: “Kuma-kun, you better get my good angle. These have to be postable or else I’m never asking for your help again.”Ritsu held up the phone with a lazy yawn, opening the camera app and focusing on the expertly posed body laying on a beach towel. “How am I supposed to get a good angle from you?......Secchan doesn’t have any bad angles, so how am I supposed to choose what good one to use?”
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: RitsuIzu Week





	tell me what you find when you read my mind

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a single sitting because i just found out abt rtiz week yesterday lol but i hope its enjoyable!!

Sand never ceased to be annoying, and Ritsu was sure that even if he were a normal human capable of standing under the sun for more than five minutes without passing out, he’d still hate the beach with a passion that burned hotter than the sun. Sand in your toes was a summer aesthetic, but it was the worst feeling in the world. Crunchy and unsettling, and in the mid-afternoon sun it simmered with heat and burned to touch.

The beach was not his favorite place at all, and it was easier to say it was a personal hell, and there was only one reason why he was here.

“Kuma-kun, you better get my good angle. These have to be postable or else I’m never asking for your help again.”

Ritsu held up the phone with a lazy yawn, opening the camera app and focusing on the expertly posed body laying on a beach towel. “How am I supposed to get a good angle from you?”

Icy blue eyes narrowed, the glare contorted Izumi’s face as he dared the other boy to finish his sentence. As much as Ritsu enjoyed being annoying and spiteful, he was a diligent boyfriend first and foremost, and as such he had a duty to be so stupidly sappy that he’d still be glared at. But at least a blush would accompany it.

“Secchan doesn’t have any  _ bad _ angles, so how am I supposed to choose what good one to use?” The words had an instant effect- Izumi’s nose scrunching up, yet it couldn’t hide the pink dusting his cheeks. Before letting him have a chance to speak, Ritsu continued on. “I love Secchan from every angle~ I hope you have a lot of space on this phone, because I’m gonna go crazy with it.”

“You better not. Kuma-kun, I’m low on space so only take good pictures.”

“If it’s of you then it is a good one.”

Izumi lifted himself up from the towel with a huff, crawling towards Ritsu to try and swipe the phone away, but he dodged the attempt and grabbed the model’s wrist to tug him down onto the towel Ritsu laid on- kept under an umbrella that blocked out the sun as good as a barely-formed cloud did, but still good enough for Ritsu to not totally die of heatstroke. 

It’d be easy to assume his plan was to use Izumi as a pillow, cuddling up on his chest and snoozing away the afternoon sun. And normally, it would be the case that Ritsu would do anything for a nap, but he was in a sentimental mood, so his reasoning for curling up to Izumi was for an entirely different selfish reason.

He flipped the camera on the phone to switch into the front-facing mode, catching Ritsu’s face and a few stray silver locks from the boy next to him. He stuck out his tongue as he held it out and fiddled with the angle of it, trying to get both of them in it and looking their best, just so that Izumi wouldn’t complain too much. That was asking a lot though, because when Izumi saw what he was doing, he instantly scoffed.

“I didn’t come here to take selfies.” He hid his head in Ritsu’s pale shoulder, black hair tickling his nose. “I don’t even look good in the lighting.”

Ritsu hummed, eyes still focused on the phone while he turned to kiss the top of Izumi’s head, snapping a picture of that. Cute, but he wished he could see the other boy smile. 

“I think Secchan looks very handsome right now.” He placed another kiss upon Izumi’s head. This one was softer and more heartfelt with no intention of being used for a photo- just one to coax him out of hiding.

It was a victory when sapphire eyes met his, no longer scrunched up as hard as they were, and instead were narrowed in a questioning sort of way. Still, his lips, shining with some remnant lip gloss he put on before they left that Ritsu didn’t let stay on for very long, were drawn into a pout, as if someone who always spoke these words himself couldn’t believe it from someone else. But that couldn’t be the case- it’d be impossible for the Izumi Sena to lack faith in his beauty, so the reservations lacing his eyes must be because of something else.

He set the phone down and bought his hand up to hold Izumi’s cheek, careful not to mess with his hair that he spent hours perfecting this morning for this little personal shoot. Ritsu meant to ask what was wrong first, but when Izumi pressed himself against the pale hand like a cat begging to be pet, he couldn’t help but lean in to kiss the corner of his mouth. He pulled away before Izumi could drag him into a make out session in the sand, something like that wasn’t on his agenda for today, but at least his boyfriend looked more at ease than before.

“Izumi,” Ritsu murmured, the single word holding every question he wanted to ask. 

“I’m fine. It just feels... “ Izumi twitched his lips, thinking of what to say. “It’s like I can’t believe I have this- you. Feels like it’ll all go away.”

“It won’t.”

Izumi frowned. The quick refusal should have been comforting, a token to how automatic it was to love him, but doubt hung heavy on his shoulders, a weight that Ritsu wanted to lift away.

“Izumi,” Ritsu said again, holding his cheek tighter. “I love you so much and I can never say it enough.”

“How can you say that so easily?” His voice was a whisper, a muted side to him that few would ever see in their lifetimes, and Ritsu was just lucky enough to be one of those. Even if the situation is a bit painful, he won’t be upset- no, he couldn’t be upset when Izumi was being vulnerable. When Ritsu needed to express the same vulnerability, the same treatment would be given to him.

Their relationship was a long time coming, but neither could ever express the words needed to officially start such a thing, even while those feelings had existed for so long within each of them. It did mean that upon officizing it, they were already moving around each other and existing in an easy symphony, one that Ritsu could only dream of crafting himself. It was easy to understand each other, because for so long they have loved one another.

Before Ritsu could reaffirm his love, Izumi was taking a deep breath, bordering on a sigh, and reached over Ritsu to grab the phone. 

“Have to have a little emo moment before taking a selfie, huh Secchan~?” Ritsu quipped. He’d let the fears go unspoken for now, but Izumi wouldn’t get out of it later when there was no camera around to hide behind. He did really want a new phone wallpaper afterall.

Izumi rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just don’t do anything stupid so this looks nice.” He shifted a bit so their heads were level, and held the camera up over them. 

“So little faith in me.” Ritsu smiled, a lazy catlike grin that looked too goofy next to Izumi’s posed one, so he really had no choice but to stick his tongue out and ruin the picture.

Surprisingly, there was no argument from Izumi, who snapped a few photos then opened the gallery to view them, zooming in over miniscule details that no one would ever see. Ritsu’s heart did some extra beats when he realized that his boyfriend was consistently zooming in on the face with red eyes and black hair, not sparing a glance to his own angles.

Really, he’s such a sap isn’t he?- He wanted this picture just as much as Ritsu.

One day, he hopes it will be easier for them to express their feelings out loud rather than depending solely on an implicit understanding, but also who was Ritsu to be upset with such a harmonious connection with someone. 

This was something he could live with, just like the sand lived salty waves crashing against it day and night, he could be happy like this.

**Author's Note:**

> oooo i love them so much aaghh  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)!


End file.
